SMF The Great American Clash
A Click Per View in Story Mode Federation. This is regarded as the PPV where new fueds start after Bitchamania The Great American Clash 2007 SMF Presents the Great American Clash 2007! Theme Song "Call Me When You're Sober" from Evanescence. JR vs. Chuck Norris(NoDq match) Right To Censor vs. The Super Dingos for the SMF Tag Team Titles Ladder Match Ronald McDonald vs. Burger King w/ Hamburglar. Special Ref, Jared from Subway The Rock vs. John Cena-Battle of the big egos, for the World Heavyweight Championship.(NoDQ match) And finally, George W. Bush vs. SMF Champion Osama Bin Laden for the SMF Championship.(NoDq Match, I know, I know too many NoDq, but NoDq's are awesome) Results *1 - Saget turned against Wollenburg. *2 - The Red Ranger & Sephiroth attacked Norris. *3 - Jared left the match and was replaced by Colonel Sanders. *4 - Christopher Lowell attacked Cena. *5 - Clark Kent took back his powers from Bin Laden earlier. Ali Baba & Shindu Basa attacked Bush. The Great American Clash 2008 SMF Presents The Great American Clash Live from Boston, MA. Confirmed Card for the Event: SMF Big Ass and Tits Championship Britney Spears © vs. Lucy SMF TV Championship Battle Royal Bob Saget © vs. KKKramer vs. Terrell Owens vs. Uncle Phil vs. Two Mystery Opponents SMF Tag Team Turmoil Match. 9 Tag Teams will fight in the Match. One team comes out, whoever wins faces the next tag team. Whoever wins at the end is the winner. The tag team with one of the last entries has a higher chance of winning. SMF Action Star Championship Ladder Match MacGyver © vs. Captain Picard SMF Commissioner's match. Chuck Norris vs. Bill Cosby SMF Championship The Rock © vs. Stone Gold Still Austinberg Jeff will also be in the arena with some potential crazy hardcore craziness. And the Gay Marriage with Christopher Lowell and Lashley takes place. Results *2 - The one who pinned Lucy was actually Britney's sister, Jamie Lynn. *5 - Sephiroth made a random appearance. Boom attacked Norris. *6 - Ultimate bin Laden attacked Austinberg and The Rock allowing Ronald to cash in Money in the bank. Tag Team Turmoil results Hardcore Madness Jeff, Jeff Hardy, The Undertaker, Chavo Guerrero, Folgers Kane, M. Bison, Ric Flair, Shawn Michaels, Christopher Lowell, Captain Janeway Miscellaneous facts * - Bobby Lashley got killed during his wedding to Christopher Lowell * - Hillary Clinton & Barack Obama hold a debate. The Great American Clash 2010 The Great American Clash 2010 was announced to be held in Dallas, Texas where Barack Obama would hold his talk about his new healthcare plan. However George Bush declared a safe place to move in Sacramento, Califronia. SMF Tag Team Championship: Tables Match? Original Stable 69 vs. The Lawyerz SMF Basic Cable Championship: Hell in a Cell? Mr. Wollenburg vs. Mr. Rogers SMF Action Star Championship: The Rock vs. Danny Jackpot SMF Commissionership: Chuck Norris vs. Bill Cosby SMF Championship: The Green Ranger vs. Bob Sagat Also, there's a rumor that since Burger King stole the Money in The bank from Bin Laden ,Bush doesn't really seem to care. So, he may make a match putting BK vs. Osama Bin Laden with the MITB on the line. Results *1 - Shindu was added at the last minute. *2 - Wollenburg transformed into Wollenbump. *3 - Chewbacca and Sephiroth attacked Chuck Norris *5 - [[Danny Jackp attacked The Lawyers. Hardcore Madness Burger King, Osama Bin Laden, Ken, M. Bison, Ryu, Christopher Lowell, Justin Bieber, gypsy guy, Spyro the dragon, water, Chris Jericho, Shindu Basa References Category:SMF Category:CPV's